


Odds and Ends

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [11]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Friendship, Humor, Light-Hearted, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Starfire thrusts open the billowing velvet curtains to Raven's windows, letting in all of the sunlight to hit her golden-orange features. "Ah, yes! This is much better!" she chirps, beaming at her dearest friend wincing and blocking her face with one, gray-hued hand. "Now we may do the packaging of your belongings!"





	Odds and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> ONE OF MY FIRST FEMSLASH SHIPS EVER. I HAD TO. I JUST HAD TO.

 

011\. Odds and Ends

*

After all this time, nobody should be allowed passage into the depths of Raven's mind — let alone her bedroom on the top floor of Titans Tower. It's as private and secluded and _dark_ as her entire being.

Until _moving day_.

Starfire thrusts open the billowing velvet curtains to Raven's windows, letting in all of the sunlight to hit her golden-orange features. "Ah, yes! This is much better!" she chirps, beaming at her dearest friend wincing and blocking her face with one, gray-hued hand. "Now we may do the packaging of your belongings!"

With a short, exasperated breath, Raven glances away, rubbing the bridge of her nose. The early morning _hurts_. There's several, already paid trucks waiting outside. Her teammates all argue with each other.

 _Noisy_.

"I really don't need help, Star…"

A dramatic, shocked gasp flies out of Starfire's opening mouth. "Of course you do!" she insists, brandishing Raven's knitting needles to the point where the other girl backs up. "You are the only who has not finished!"

"Okay, sure," Raven mumbles, eyeing Starfire's hands. "Just as long as you put the needles down… _slowly_ …"

Unable to push out the emotions this time, relief and amusement soars through Raven as Starfire squeaks and drops them into a cardboard box already stacked with various spell-books and occult paraphernalia. A glowing green tinge of a flush appears on her cheeks.

"Y- _yes_! I'm very sorry, Friend Raven!"

Raven hands her the little, stuffed raven-bird, watching the delight grow in Starfire's eyes.

"No need to be," she says reassuringly, accepting the tender, mutual hand-hold.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
